Maybe, Just Maybe
by DrummerGleek
Summary: Maybe, love doesn't always come easy. Maybe, it takes a while. Maybe, Just Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so. You may think I'm stupid to start this one but I couldn't help it. So here it is.

* * *

"Sup Berch." Santana says as she descends down the stairs, passes Kurt and gets the eggs out. They've been basically living on their own since their parents got married. They have a company, 'The Lopez-Hummels', and they travel a lot. Really they only come home for holidays.

"Good morning Santana." He smiles a bit. It took him a while to adjust to her barbaric ways but he did it. He laughs at her antics most of the time. Even though they "fight", they love each other.

"So…gotten on the Blaine train yet?" She asks chewing on her toast.

"The Blaine train? Really Santana? And no. I don't like him. He hangs out with you and all of your friends are foolish. They sleep around a lot too." He steals her toast and eats it.

"Come on Kurt! You're all he talks about! Like, seriously, I thought he was gonna jump your bones the other day in glee." Kurt looked away, trying to hide his blush.

"What about you? Found the girl that can cure your promiscuous ways?" He asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow, with a smirk on his face.

"No girl will be good enough for all of this." She said, gesturing towards herself, referring to her body.

"You need a steady relationship with someone that you can love." He said dreamily. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok! I'm not talking about this anymore. I'm going to change."

"Don't take anymore of my pants." Kurt warned. "It was once. I couldn't find my black jeans, so I used yours. Geez get over it Hummel!" She said running up the stairs. Kurt just shook his head with an amused look on his face.

* * *

Arriving at her locker Santana feels a presence next to her. She turns her head and, 'Oh God no'. Alexis,a cheerio, is standing there. "Hey San." She says. "Hey Alexis." Santana did not want a confrontation from this girl. She was a one time thing.

"So, I was thinking about skipping first period to spend in a janitors closet. I was thinking maybe you would want to come too?" She asks rather suggestively.

"I don't think so. I have Spanish and I have to go. I can't skip anymore." Lie. Total lie. She could probably skip for the rest of the year and wouldn't notice.

"That's too bad. You look really _sexy_ in that shirt today." She whispered into Santana's ear. All she was wearing was jeans, vans, and a long sleeve American Eagle t shirt. She's always dressed like this. Like a boy. Quinn too. Her wearing a shirt like this this is nothing new. She just really didn't want to get involved with Alexis. This is how it goes. They have sex then Alexis doesn't leave her alone.

"Look I gotta get to class." Santana says then walks to Quinn's locker.

"Alexis again?" Quinn asks. "Yes! She does this everyday! It's annoying!"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Let's go to Spanish."

* * *

Classes went by in a breeze. Lunch time rolled around. Lunch was her favorite. Not just because she gets to eat, but because the whole glee club, differences and all, eat together. They have a lot of fun together.

She got her food and the only seat left was beside Brittany. '_Great' _Santana thought. That girl does not like Santana. At all.

Santana sat down and said hi to everybody.

"Hey Brittany." She greeted with a smirk.

Brittany smiled and rolled her eyes, making Santana chuckle.

"Did you hear about the glee assignment?" Artie asked.

"No. What is it?" Santana asked. "You'll like it." Puck said, smirking.

"Anyways! I heard and talking about it. The assignment is 'sexy'. They pick your partners though." Artie informs, smiling like a mad man.

"This should be fun." She says.

The lunch bell rings and they continue their day.

* * *

Glee was, as usual, fun.

After school Quinn, Puck, Sam, and Blaine decided to meet up at Santana's house.

They pull up and get out try sit in the living room playing COD and talking when Rachel, Brittany, Tina, and Lauren walk in. They go up to Kurt's room.

"Who do you guys want to be your sexy partner?"

and said that they would choose our partners over the night and will have them for them tomorrow.

"I want Kurt." Blaine said

"I want Tina." Sam said. We all looked at him.

"What? She's really nice and cute and- sorry I'm rambling again."

"I want Rachel." Quinn said.

"She's like really hot and ugh! I can't even…" Quinn grabbed a pillow and covered her face. They all laughed at Quinn.

"I want Lauren. Something about those fat bottomed girls, you know?" Puck smirked.

At soon as Santana opened her mouth to speak, Brittany came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Santana couldn't help but watch as she walked. When Brittany turned around and caught her staring she rolled her eyes and went back up stairs. Santana just smirked.

"Oh snap! I think we all know who San wants!" Puck yelled.

"Can you blame me? I mean she's literally everything you look for in a girl. She's funny, sweet, she's smart, lovely, gorgeous, just wow. I don't know what it is about her, but god damn. Too bad she hates my guts."

Little did she know Brittany was standing in the middle of the stairway, listening to everything Santana said.

_Meanwhile in Kurt's bedroom_

"So who do you guys want your sexy partner to be?" Tina asked.

"I kind of want Quinn. I mean, she's nice and really cute. It would be amazing if she could keep up with me vocal-" she was cut off by Kurt.

"You can't be serious Rachel! Do you know how many girls her and Santana do in a week?"

"That whole group downstairs is bad news. Lets admit they are super attractive. But they just can't and won't stay loyal to anyone. They take advantage of girls and play them like toys." Lauren stated.

"I don't know. All I know is, if I get stuck with Santana, I'll have a mental break down." Brittany said.

"Kurt who do you want?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure. Preferably none of them." He said pointing down.

"Hey, do you guys want to spend the night?" Kurt asked.

Receiving "I can't" from everyone except for Brittany. She had nothing going on tomorrow.

_Downstairs_

"Bye guys." Santana says as Rachel, Tina, and Lauren walk out too.

'_That means Brittany stayed_'

She yells a goodnight to Kurt, happy to get one back and goes to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello! Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Santana gets up and works out then runs on her treadmill for forty five minutes. She goes downstairs to the kitchen to get some water. "God, do you ever wear clothes?" Kurt asked.

Santana smiled and said, "Why would I? Plus I am wearing clothes. I have a sports bra and shorts."

"I'm going to the store real quick. We need bacon. Britt is still asleep. Do me a favor, don't bother her."

Santana put her hands up in surrender. "Whatever. See you in a bit."

Kurt left and Santana went upstairs to her room. She almost passed Kurt's room when Brittany walks out and runs into her. Quickly reacting, Santana grabbed onto her waist. Brittany reached and held on to Santana's arms. Eyes locked and then Brittany stood up completely on her own.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." Santana said and swallowed thickly. '_Why does she make me so nervous?' _

Brittany blushed and realized she had her hands on Santana's abs, quickly removing them.

"It was… my fault. I was just looking for Kurt."

"He went to the store. Um…he should be back any time now." Santana looks down and sees what Brittany is wearing. She has on the shortest shorts she's ever seen. "I'm um…going to get dressed f-for school." With one last deap breath she stumbled away to go get dressed. Brittany watched as she walked away, amused.

* * *

She walked into glee and took her usual spot next to Puck and Quinn. "I'm so excited to get our partners!" Puck said.

"Alright guys," and Holly walk in,"it's the big day! In this hat are two names on a piece of paper. Those two names are partners. One of you will come get your papers. It has the song you will do on it. Understand?" A chorus if yes's came from the glee club.

Brittany raised her hand. "Do we get to change partners if we hate them?"

"You're not supposed to hate anybody in here, so no. You can't." said with a smile.

"First we have Artie and Sugar."

Puck whispered 'get some' and did a pelvic thrust in Artie's direction.

Everybody chuckled.

"Puck and Lauren."

"Yes!" "Shit."

"Sam and Tina." Sam lifted his hands in a praising way and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Joe and Mercedes"

"Blaine and Kurt."

Blaine smirked. Kurt pouted and got up to get their paper from . On his way back to his chair, Blaine winked at him.

"Rachel and Quinn."

Quinn smiled at Rachel and got the paper from . Rachel tried her best to hide her smile.

"Then the last ones are Brittany and Santana. See you guys Monday."

Santana got the paper from the piano, high-fived Puck. She and Puck went up to Lauren and Brittany

"What song did we get Puckermen?" She asks.

"I need your love? How the hell do we make that sexy?" Puck asked.

They walk out arguing, leaving Brittany and Santana.

"What song did we get?"

Santana looked at the paper. '_Well, we could work with that_'

"Scream by Usher."

"Oh. So we'll have to find a practicing schedule that we can work with. I'm free Wednesdays and Fridays after glee."

"Your at my house most of the time. Why can't we use Kurt's studio?" He begged their parents for it.

"I guess we could. I gotta go. Bye." Santana smirked.

"Bye."

* * *

When she got home she went upstairs to Kurt's room.

"Knock knock. What's up?" She asks sitting next to him on his bed.

"Nothing much."

"Why the long face?"

"You know why. I can't stand Blaine. He just makes me mad! And now I have to do a three week project with him. " Kurt says running a hand through his hair.

"He's really cool, Kurt. Just give him a chance. You have to admit he's a little cute." Kurt shook his head stubbornly.

"Britt's coming over by the way." Kurt said. Santana smiled.

"Why did you want her as your partner so bad?" He asked.

"She's different than all the other girls. She makes me nervous Kurt! _Me_. Santana Lopez does not get nervous. I can't stand that she doesn't like me. By the way Blaine's coming over too."

"Maybe we could all watch a movie in the basement."

"Yeah that's sounds good. I'm gonna get changed." She said walking out.

"Wear actual clothes!" She laughed at Kurt's words.

She changed into a black muscle shirt and some nike shorts. She finished changing when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She heard Kurt yell.

She goes downstairs. Her breath catches when she sees what Brittany had on. 'Why the hell does she have to wear shorts that short?!' She whined in her head. Brittany has on a tank top and shorts that should be illegal to look so good on someone.

"We're just gonna watch a movie downstairs if that's okay with you guys." Kurt said.

"Yeah that's fine." Blaine and Brittany replied.

Blaine and Santana walked behind Brittany and Kurt.

"He looks so cute in pajamas." Blaine said staring at Kurt's butt.

"Her legs." Is all Santana had to say. Blaine understood what she meant. Words were kind of failing her at the moment.

Blaine sat by Kurt on one couch and on the other one sat Brittany and Santana.

"Let's watch Insidious!" Kurt yelled.

Halfway through the movie, which Santana wasn't paying attention to, she noticed Brittany shivering.

She got up and got her a blanket.

"Thanks." Brittany mumbled.

Kurt and Blaine were on the other couch talking and busy giggling.

"Are you really scared of this movie?" Santana asked. Watching as Brittany lifted the blanket to cover her eyes during the scary parts.

"Yeah. Aren't you?" She asked.

"This movie is full of crap. Plus," she leaned in like it was a secret," I'm kind of fearless."

Brittany snorted. "Yeah I'm sure you are." She said sarcastically.

"I am. One time when we were twelve and I first met Kurt, I saved him from getting ran over."

"Did you really?" She asked disbelievingly with a raised eyebrow.

"I did! The stupid kid on the tricycle never rode by our house after that." Santana said popping a non existent collar.

Brittany laughed. Santana was happy that she got her to laugh.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Brittany smirked."Yeah, go ahead."

"Would you let me get to know you? You know, like as friends?" Santana asked.

"We'll considering that we'll be spending a lot of time together the next three weeks, I would think you would get to know me." She replied.

"Cool." Santana said and smiled. She has no idea what this girl is doing to her, but she's not sure she minds.


End file.
